


Her hand.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Haikyuu Reader-Inserts [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (only due to historical setting), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobia, Innocent, Reader is Yamaguchi’s sister, fem!reader - Freeform, her/she pronouns used for reader, lord and lady au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: It’s one thing to be pressured into getting married, it’s another thing when your threatened to be disowned if you don’t. Tsukishima doesn’t quite have a choice at the moment, but at least he has enough time to choose someone of his liking..-Prompt: "A Haikyuu lord AU where the lord has to marry reader-chan to convince their family that he's not gay-"
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Reader-Inserts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536403
Kudos: 47





	Her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> her/she pronouns used for reader  
> when you see '--' it means some time has passed  
> kei and yama are 27, reader is 19 [pls get over the age diff. pls]  
> kinda sorta royalty/lord! au: based in like the mid 1800s

"What do you mean my family is going to disown me?" Kei seethed at the brunet. 

Yamaguchi flinched at his tone of voice, but didn't falter in his words, "Your parents believe that because you are already 27 and have yet to marry, they believe that you may be homosexual and thus if you don't marry within the year they will cut all ties from the family name and yourself." He explained again. 

"This is absolutely ridiculous, I don't remember making any insinuations that I was homosexual, why would they assume that? And why would they ask you to tell me and not tell me themselves?" He exclaimed, his anger rising by the second. 

"I understand your frustration sir, but as your best friend, I suggest you do as they ask and marry. They thought you would take the news better if you heard it from me." He said with a shrug. 

"I'm not even their first son, Akiteru is already married and has been for years with a son of his own, why does it matter if and when I do?" Tsukishima grumbled. 

"Talk to your mother then, but I can assure you that she will say just what I have said." With that, Yamaguchi left the young lord to himself. 

Kei paced his office for a few minutes, eyebrows knit in frustration. 

He knew that Yamaguchi was right, that his mother and brother would say the same thing. He didn't even know who he would marry if he agreed to it, but had no doubt that his mother had a list of ladies in waiting for him to look over if he asked. 

But then, he knew. 

Tsukishima rushed out of his room and after his friend. He found him in the parlor chatting with his mother. 

The both of them were startled when Kei ran in panting. His face flushed when he realized his mother was in the room but tried to keep his composure the best he could. 

"Yama," He said, "May I speak with you?" He asked, looking between him and his mother.

"What's wrong Kei?" She asked, looking concern for his son, "Plus I am sure whatever you have to speak about with Tadashi can be spoken out in the open." 

Kei straightened his back and gave a shallow nod, "I suppose you're right." He flattened his vest against his chest, "What about your sister? She isn't married, and if I remember correctly, when she was younger she quiet fancied me." Kei said in Yama's direction. 

The freckled boy smiled and nodded, "She's not married, no. But has already had five offers since her 18th birthday, and when she came out, almost two years ago." He added, his grin widening when he saw Tsukishima's shoulders sag in defeat, "But she has declined all of them. Plus you're my best friend, I trust you if you were to ask her for her hand, I would approve of the marriage." 

Kei's mother visibly brightened and stood up, "Oh sweetie, [Name] is a lovely girl! I'm so glad Tadashi spoke with you about our concerns, I knew he would be able to through to you. This is going to be fantastic!" She beamed, "I must send someone to get Akiteru so I can tell him the news!" 

"No, don't do that." Kei blurted, "Wait until I actually ask her, I wouldn't want to get my dear brother's hopes up." He said, his sarcastic tone didn't seem to make it to his mother. 

But she nodded, "I guess you're right, but you must ask her soon! She could get snatched up at any moment with a pretty face like hers." She said before excusing herself to go speak with his father. 

Yamaguchi waited for her to be at the top of the stairs before he spoke up, "You really want to ask [Name]?" There was a certain glint in the male's eyes that Tsukishima wasn't sure if he liked or not. 

"Yes," He took a seat next to him on the couch, "She's beautiful, and has always been kind to everyone so if I am supposed to get married within such a short amount of time, I know that even though I don't love her now, I know I will be able to." He said easily, ignoring how Tadashi grinned at his sappy talk. 

"That's so sweet Tsukki!" Yama beamed, "If you tell her exactly that she'll accept in a heartbeat!" He added. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, ignoring the blush coming to his cheeks, "Whatever, when will she be back from visiting your aunt?" 

"Tonight actually! She's expected to be back around five, but ask her tomorrow." Yama replied. 

"Alright, tell your mother I'll be by around noon, so make sure your sister doesn't go anywhere." 

Yamaguchi nodded, "Ok, I'll take my leave now then." He said standing and going over to the coat rack to grab his and put it on, "Wear your blue suit, it's my sister's favorite." He said with a grin, "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

Kei nodded seeing his friend out the door, "Yes, see you tomorrow. Tell Hitoka I say hello." Yamaguchi and Yachi got married five years ago.

Tadashi smiled, telling him that he would before he left. 

Now he has to prepare himself for tomorrow. 

\-- 

"Why do I need to wear a nice dress if I'm just going to sit around all day." You whined to your maid. 

She smiled at you, "Please Miss [Name], your mother asked me to make sure you wore a nice dress because we are supposed to expect some company today." She explained once again and shifted through your wardrobe. "Plus it is ten in the morning and you should be dressed and ready for the day by now."

You sighed and flopped back on your bed, "It's not another marriage proposal I hope, all of them have been creepy old men who want a young wife." You muttered unhappily. "Everyone around me is talking about weddings and what kind of dress I should wear when the time comes and how many kids I should have. Has anyone asked what I want? No, they haven't." You pouted. 

"Don't say that, Mr. Knight was a nice man." She started, "Well Miss, what do you want?", she added pulling out a [color] gown, "Here it is." 

"And Mr. Knight was 45 and has been widowed twice." You countered before sitting up, "I do want to get married," You admitted, "But only to someone I want! I won't just fall down at any man's proposal." You added defensively before smiling fondly at the dress. "That's my favorite dress. I guess I could wear that." 

The maid smiled at you, "I'm glad we've decided on something, now get out of your nightgown so I may help you dress." She asked as she grabbed your petticoat, crinoline, corset and other undergarments you wore beneath your dresses. 

A half hour later you were outside in the garden talking to your mother and sister-in-law over tea. Actually, you were more like trying to get out of them who was coming over today. Yachi was giggling over you efforts, glancing between the two of you to see if your mother would cave. 

"If you want to know so badly, go ask your bother." She sighed, trying to look uninterested in your curiosity, but you saw the smile itching to take over her face. 

You smiled and quickly headed back in the house to find your brother. 

"Tadashi?" You called, unsure of where he was at the moment. You heard your name from across the house, meaning he was in his office. 

You knocked on the door before you opened it, to alert him of you presence. 

You brother smiled at you from where he sat behind his desk when walked into the office. 

"Funny seeing you here," He said with a grin, "Is there something you want?" You never usually came into his office for mere pleasure, you always had a question or something to ask of him. 

"Yes, who's coming over? I know it has something to do with me, but no one will tell me! Not even my maid Mabel." You said in a fake somber voice as you took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. 

A grin came to his face, making you narrow your eyes, "I do know," He said making you smile, "But they should be here in a half hour, so I don't want to spoil the surprise." He teased, looking back at the documents he was reading before you came in. 

You groaned, "You're not going to tell me either?" Yamaguchi shook his head, making you sigh and stand up, "Fine. I guess I'll have to wait." You muttered and exited the office. 

Tadashi laughed a little to himself as he watched you leave. You'll certainly be startled when Kei showed up asking for you. 

"No luck?" Yachi asked as approached the table. 

You shook your head, "No, Tadashi usually tells me everything when I ask." You said but smiled, "I guess it must be important if even he won't tell me." 

The blonde gave you a small smile, "It is, so don't worry. We aren't setting you up or anything." She added with a giggle, your mother joining in. 

You looked between the women, "This is not fair at all." 

\-- 

A half hour later a maid came out to where the four of you resided in the garden, Tadashi joined you moments ago, and whispered something in your mother's ear that made her smile and nod her head, "Could you bring out a fresh pot of tea?" She asked before she left. 

Not a minute later, you watched none other than your brother best friend Kei Tsukishima walk through the back door towards you all. 

All you could do was sigh, why would they get your hopes up for Kei to arrive? He was just going to talk with Yamaguchi about whatever gentlemen talked about and completely ignore you. Like always. 

"Good afternoon Kei." Hitoka greeted. "How have you been?" She asked politely after everyone said their hellos. 

"Just fine thank you, and you?" He asked, glancing at Yama for a moment before adding, "Any news of a child yet?" With a straight face, he made both your brother and Hitoka blush. They both said no. 

It was funny to Kei. He was being pressured to get married because he was thought to be gay and yet his friend had been married for five years and has yet to have a son, let alone a child. 

You stayed quiet as they exchanged words, taking a bite of the muffin on your plate. 

"[Name]?" You heard Kei say suddenly, making you sit up straighter in your chair and turn to him, letting him know you had his attention, "Would you care to go for a walk?" He asked. 

His voice wasn't as sharp as it normally was, it made you nervous. 

You glanced at your brother, since he was the head of the house since your father died last year. Tadashi gave you a curt nod, "That would be nice, thank you." You agreed, taking Kei's outstretched hand and stood. 

You looked at your mom for an explanation, but she was already in a new conversation with her daughter-in-law, leaving you to wonder. 

Your family owned more than five hundred acres of land, a large garden for you and your mother included in that land. 

"I heard you received another marriage proposal a few months ago." Kei spoke up, looking straight ahead as he spoke, "May I ask if you accepted?" 

"I assume my brother already told you, but no," You said turning to look at his profile, "I didn't accept." 

He nodded, "Why is that? I heard he has very high social standings." 

You smiled at him when he turned to look at you, it was your turn to look forward while you spoke, "May I speak freely?" 

He arched an eyebrow at you, making you giggle when you peeked at him from the corner of your eye, "You may." He said skeptically. 

"He creeped me out." You stated, "It is as simple as that. Social standings do not matter to me for a marriage proposal, if I do not like you, I will not accept." 

"That's understandable." Tsukishima agreed, placing a hand in his coat pocket to take out his watch and check the time. 

"You look very nice today." You complimented, pausing in your tracks, Kei doing the same. You gazed at the rose bush, they were red roses, but there was one pink one growing on the bush. 

He grinned to himself, glad he took Yamaguchi's advice about the suit. He noticed you were wearing a fancier dress than normal, he just hoped you didn't know his intentions. Your hair also wasn't down like you usually did it. It was back in a bun with a few [color] curls down to frame your face. You really were beautiful. 

"You look beautiful as well." He said, adding, "But you always look beautiful, today you're beauty is just overwhelming." You blushed at his compliment. 

He was never this flirty, at least never with you. He constantly teased Hitoka and Tadashi, but he was never like that towards you. He was usually blunt and straight to the point. It was concerning you. 

"You're flattering me, thank you, but that can't be true." You said in an embarrassed tone, covering your face with your hand to hide your blush. 

"Are you calling me a liar?" The teasing tone was evident, making you avoid his gaze. 

"No, you're just being too kind." You said simply. 

He was well aware of the years he had on you, so he was trying to flirt like he used to when he was your age, but it was obvious you were easily flattered, but still mature beyond your physical years. 

"How was your trip to your aunt's?" He asked changing the subject as you started walking again. 

When you blush cooled down you removed your hand from your face, "It was nice, thank you. My cousins however are too loud and rambunctious for me to go there often." The corners of your eyes crinkled as you smiled.

"That's good to hear." 

"How is your business going? Or was it stocks?" You asked. 

"Both actually, I have stocks invested in different things, as well as the family corporate finance business." Your eyebrows drew together in confusion, "It has to do with banking." You nodded. "But both have been well, thank you for asking." 

"Not a problem." 

Kei had felt like this whole asking you for a walk to give you a proposal of marriage was lost, so he needed to get to the point before you lost interest. 

"Anyways, I am sure you're curious to why I asked you to walk with me." He started, looking to see your reaction. 

You peered at him and gave a nod, "I am, but I didn't want to seem rude and ask you." 

"Well, to put away all formalities and to be rather blunt with you," You were watching him intently as he spoke, while his gaze never left yours, "I've come here today to ask you to marry me." And as simple as that, he told you. 

Kei could tell it took you a moment to comprehend what he told you. One moment you were looking at him normally and the next, you took a step back blushing and sputtering out incoherent things. Highly unladylike of you, but that was something that Kei liked about you and your brother, was your ways of being very high class, but so very down to Earth. 

"Are you being serious?" Was the only thing that came out normally. 

Kei nodded, "I am. My family believes I am getting too old and that I need to get married. There is also the fact that they think I am homosexual, which I am not, so I need to prove them wrong by getting married." He saw the small smile on your lips falter as he explained, "But if I were to be pressured into marrying, I wanted it to be someone of my choice, and someone I know I could learn to love." 

You were silent again for a while, still red-faced, but silent with your lips pulled into a straight line. He didn't know when you both stopped walking. 

"I know I am probably not your first choice [Name]," Kei started again glancing around the large garden, "But you are mine, and I apologize for not giving you a proper courtship. I think you're beautiful and one of the kindest people in my life, and I hope you'd accept my offer and become my wife." 

"Is Tadashi ok with this?" You asked suddenly. 

Kei gave a smile and nodded, "I asked him already if it was alright to pursue you, but would only agree to it if you did." You nodded, your pursed lips forming a smile. Of course your brother would say that, he was much more for your own thoughts than your father was. 

"That's a really funny reason to look for a wife." You teased, folding your hands in front of you. 

A short chuckle left Kei, "I know, but I assume this was the perfect push from my family to get their second son married." 

You laughed with him, before finally nodding, "Yes." 

"Yes?" He asked, unsure if he heard you correctly, because you've already turned five men down. 

"Yes, I would love to become your wife." You were practically beaming now. Eyes bright as you smiled at him. 

Tsukishima couldn't help but smile just as brightly at you. Maybe he liked you more than he originally thought. 

He clenched and unclenched his hands nervously, "That's, That's great. I don't have a ring for you yet, I wanted you to pick out something you liked if that is alright with you." He added. 

"That's very thoughtful of you, and perfectly fine with me." You replied and unclasped your hands, "You may hold my hand." You've never been intimate with a man beside your brother or father, so you were unsure if you were missing any social queues. 

He did just as you said and grabbed your hand, planting a kiss on your knuckles before lacing his fingers with yours, "Would you like to tell your family the news then?" 

Tadashi, Hitoka, and your mother bursted with happiness when you walked back hand-in-hand. It was a huge giveaway that you said yes. They were all happy for the both of you, the women already fawning over you and talking about the wedding that didn't have a date yet. 

Though it wasn't much different to how Kei's parents and brother reacted when you were introduced to them. His mother had apparently already got together with your mother to plan shopping trips and hiring a wedding planner, the whole package. Both of you were blushing nonstop. 

It would certainly be the story to tell of how Kei proposed at the wedding, it all starting with the accusation of the male being gay. 

How unfortunate.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes :))


End file.
